


The Quiet Ones

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Zoey 101
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-18
Updated: 2007-07-18
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always the quiet ones that you have to be worried about. Quinn is worried about Logan and why he's so quiet. He's quiet, and she's worried, and wondered what she could do about it? QuinnLogan. please r&r! genres: drama, angst, romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I so don't own Zoey 101, but I can't help but notice how quiet Logan is in Season 3...must be my imagination.

**The Quiet Ones**

* * *

There's a reason to why the saying 'it's always the quiet ones to look out for' is true. Because right now, this very moment Logan is very quiet. It is not like him to be quiet. It was like Quinn to be quiet at times, but never Logan. He always loved to have a show for him. Truly he did, why else would he be able to go around and date so many girls.

 

But of course, Quinn remembers the time when he was insecure; well he was wearing a dress. That might cause any guy to be insecure. And that was a few months ago.

Funny, how quiet he is. I mean, Quinn wanted to teach Logan that he should never call her a spas.

And yet, right now he's quiet, lonely, and doesn't talk to anyone anymore. Whenever something bad happened to him, he would always be upset, but then become the old jerk that he is.

He didn't even share his secret with everyone, which is very embarrassing to say out loud, but all those in PCA shared their secret, even those not taking psychology class.

And even though she didn't want to worry at all. Not at all. There was something in his eyes that told the story. His secret wasn't embarrassing, but something that scared him for life. I never once heard about his mother. Always about his father. And I can't wonder how much his father doesn't truly know his son. His son glorifies him, and he wasn't that nice to Logan. Or maybe the fact was that his son's team lost on the show.

It's always when someone is quiet that scares Quinn.

Maybe she'll talk to him just for a bit. Maybe they could both not be the quiet ones anymore. And then the loud, obnoxious Logan that everyone loves (though of course Quinn denies that she loves him), that he'll be back.

And he won't be hurt anymore.

It's when someone like Logan is so quiet, that something is wrong. And Quinn will find out what it is, and help her friend (though she doesn't love him!) _Quinn is just upset that no one else but her notices this._

_But that will make all the difference in the world, to help save Logan._


End file.
